Surprise Party
by LuluRose96
Summary: Commissioned Story: Jessie is returning home from her friend's house to see her driveway full of cars. A party? That her parents didn't tell her about? Seemed unlikely. Upon entering, she finds what appears to be a Swingers Party going on, and found her parents involved. And another thing she didn't know? They knew WWE Wrestlers who are here. So. What's a girl to do?


Surprise Party

A drive home from a friend's house always held that kind of bittersweet ending, didn't it? From the high energy of a get-together, sleepovers, movies, junk food to gorge on, laughter, and night outs, to the once quieter solitude of your own home. That was what Jessie was focusing on now as she drove the ever-familiar streets back towards her own little sanctuary to be back with her parents. Being the only daughter of a fairly well known interior decorator as well as an accountant had its ups and downs. She got to be the one her parents focused all of their attention on at home, as well as the only other voice in making decisions. She didn't have to worry about other siblings trying to compete, argue, or fight with. She didn't have to play the "Yeah, well I'm the oldest." card to point out her seniority as the oldest child. However, it also came with the consequences of the house almost always feeling quiet and lonely when both of her parents were off at work, no one to play with inside if she couldn't have friends over when she was little, and things like that. And yeah, maybe it did get kind of boring being the only other person to be worried about in the family, who also had a voice and whatnot. However, she wouldn't trade her life for anyone else's life.

Blue eyes flicked up towards the rear-view mirror, as well as the right-side mirror of her car before casually switching lanes. The roads sometimes felt like they stretched on for miles that never ended, with buildings that slowly blended all together in the background while she drove. Now and again another car passes from the left side, usually going about seven miles per hour faster than her, and maybe a car or two behind her. Quietly, music played from her iPhone hooked up to the auxiliary port. Jessie took to singing a few of the words, and the chorus off and on as she drove, momentarily thinking of being on her own concert tour before rechecking herself into reality. Hell, as much as she enjoyed her own voice, there may not be as many fans out there for her as she sometimes liked to imagine. Uh, concert for two, anyone?

Oh! She slows down and flicks on her right turn signal, praying no one decided to follow her too closely, like some assholes on the street. Then she turns in to her neighborhood, driving down the expanse of the road before her. All of the houses here were spaced out enough that most of the time, you really had no idea what your neighbors were actually up to half of the time. That had always been nice to her Dad who typically preferred more privacy for the family affairs. Not to mention the marshes that happened to grow more naturally around her own house, the large fence around their pool and backyard provided a lot of added privacy and coverage. The family home was all the way in the back, one of the much bigger houses and land lots, a bit of a winding driveway and two car garages meant plenty of space for cars for a large gathering. She remembered the birthday parties her parents planned and allowed her to throw, and even the parties for Wrestlemania when the season came around. If she was honest, the party they let her throw with a lot of her friends and family who were as big of fans of wrestling as they were during Wrestlemania was probably her favorite. If they got everyone together, they could easily fill up the driveway as well as keep a few cars parked along the curb near her house.

Speaking of a lot of cars in her driveway... As Jessie turned and headed towards the back of her neighborhood, towards her house, she noticed something out of place immediately. Her eyes scanned the area slowly to be sure she was actually seeing what she thought she was... But it looked like there was a good number of cars in the driveway right now. Like... Close to ten? Were her parents throwing a party that she wasn't aware of? That's pretty weird, considering they usually let her come to them, or at the very least they tell her about it. As a close little family unit, they've always been really honest with each other with just about everything. So, the idea of her family actually keeping something secret from her was a little odd.

The eighteen-year-old finds a spot along the curb to park and steps out of her car. She brushes some of her dark blond hair out of her face a bit nervously. Jessie could already hear music playing all around her fairly loudly. On top of that, she swore she could hear voices a little bit over the music... However, she couldn't place a name or face to the voices at all. They were too drowned out by all the music for her to place them definitely. And even just with scanning around at the cars, she couldn't necessarily place who owned them either. Slowly, he first makes sure she has her purse and phone with her before she locks up her car and heads towards her house.

She goes up the stairs and decides to try the doorknob first. It turns easily in her hand with a soft click. Pushing the door open gently, the teenager looks around the room curiously. No one in her direct line of sight, just the wide staircase, music filling the air, and...

Shoes. A big pile of shoes up against the wall beside the door. And none of them belonged to her or her parents. Okay. So, these were clearly the guests' shoes, which made sense. Her Mom preferred that guests leave their shoes at the front door before coming in. So far, that was the most normal detail of the night. And Jessie was pretty sure it was not supposed to be that way. She looks to her left first to see if maybe she could catch sight of someone, even a shadow if it told her anything, somewhere in the kitchen or dining room area, maybe even the library. Nothing. She looks to her right instead, towards the living room. There the young woman was certain she could first make out that the music was loudest in there. On top of that, it looked like she could catch glimpses of moving shadows. Maybe her parents were somewhere in there? That would make sense too, right? Hosts of the party staying in the center of the masses to entertain and be with their guests, just like always. That's what she's always been taught for parties. Don't disappear too often from the group, unless you're preparing food and drinks for your guests. Stay with them to show you're grateful they have taken the time to join you and others for the evening and that you're having as much fun as the guests are. Okay, okay, if that's where her parents likely are... Next question happens to be, why is the music so loud?

Her parents always got onto her and her friends about having the music up too loud... Ever worried parents, the countless warnings of, "You'll make yourself go deaf with how loud that is!" and "You'll thank me later when you're able to hear a crash or someone breaking into the house because you didn't damage your ears." Drastic, yes. But it always made them turn their volumes down a bit lower in order to appease them. So why the double standard now? Why can the adults have their music up this loud but their daughter and her friends can't? Wasn't very fair. Sure, a lot of things parents did sometimes were not fair, but usually, her parents didn't do stuff like this without a reason.

Even with taking a step towards the room, she could swear she heard something outside of the music already. Again... voices. Again, with the thought of the music being too loud, as her parents usually preferred talking to their guests when they were here. You definitely couldn't hear your friends and guests over this kind of music blaring all around you. There was a reason for it, there had to be. What kind of party were her parents throwing...? Jessie decides to press a bit forward to see if she could take a peek inside. Normally she would just head to her bedroom and let them do whatever they wanted, maybe send a text to her parents to let them know she was home. However, her curiosity was getting the best of her in this situation. They didn't normally keep secrets from one another, so for her parents to be having this big secret party that she had no idea of was so strange. It couldn't be anything bad, right? Were they gambling? Nah, that couldn't be it... Her Mom was too sweet for that, and she's never seen her Mom as much of a poker player. Dad, maybe, but not Mom.

Were her parents a part of some secret organization they never told her about? Could they actually be in danger? The Mafia? Okay, maybe she's watched too many movies for that to suddenly be an idea for what was going on, but it was still a possibility! Kind of. Not really.

"Mom? Dad?" She finally calls out when she comes to the door frame of the room. The living room was always one of the biggest areas of the house, along with the theater downstairs and the kitchen. It held up a large flat screen TV up above their fireplace. In the center of the room was a wooden table with glass in the middle which held a simple kind of elegance. They had an L-shaped leather couch behind the coffee table, two other chairs to match on opposite sides on the far sides. The house was full of wooden flooring, and in the center of the living room was a beautiful red and golden laced rug. The living room walls, painted beige, were covered in family photos, most of the daughter, as the parents held her as their absolute pride and joy of the family. Different little vases, flowers, and knickknacks decorated the beautiful room, including arts and crafts Jessie had made when she was a little girl, which were placed on either the bookshelf or inside the china cabinet. A beautiful crystal chandelier hangs above the center of the room to illuminate the area in a warm and sparkly kind of glow. It was one of the crowning jewels of the family home, as the mother spent most of her time and interior decorating skills in the living room. But that wasn't all there was to look at in the living room tonight, which Jessie found out pretty quickly.

There was a glass bowl that sat on the table, little pieces of paper all over the floor and table as well. And above all else... Naked people. Jessie had to do multiple double takes all around her when she realized that none of the guests in the house were wearing any clothing. And... And oh...!

She realized pretty quick with a bit of a startled gasp and cover of her mouth what was going on. They were all having sex. A few couples, one male couple, two females, and a threesome on the large couch. It was one of those situations where Jessie knew she was infringing on some form of privacy. However, was there really any privacy considering they were all having sex in her family's living room? And... with multiple people who weren't technically involved also being present in the room? What the hell was actually going on here?! And could she be really sure her parents actually knew this was happening? They kind of had to, right? Unless they weren't home. They couldn't be home, right? They were being nice and let some friends have the house, completely unaware of what they actually planned to do in the house! That had to be it! Should she run upstairs and call them immediately? Would it horrify them into coming home immediately and ruin friendships? Would they immediately start babying her though because of what she was witnessing, and them thinking she was still too innocent to be anywhere near involved with anything sexual? Well, okay, they weren't necessarily that naive...

About five months ago, after the teen turned 18, started senior year for high school, and she and her boyfriend of almost a year currently were getting a bit more serious, they had her go to the doctor for birth control. They told her it wasn't a free pass to go and have sex whenever she wanted, but it was a kind of insurance for her just in case something happened.

"We know better than to think that sex is planned, sweetheart," Gary, her father, had explained.

"It never is, it's spontaneous. I just... happens. And we can't be angry about it happening, it's a normal part of life. And we won't tell you not to have it, it'll just make you want to more. But we just want to be sure that you are absolutely safe for when it does happen, okay?" Nancy added in, took Jessie's hand and smiled. "We love you too much to imagine something terrible happening to you and hurting your wonderful future you have planned. You understand, right?"

"Of course. Don't just go around having sex, take the pill because it will keep me safe in case it happens," Jessie repeated to them. They nodded and smiled, clearly proud of their little girl acting like such a grown up about the situation. Too many people her age were actually pretty immature about stuff like this if she was perfectly honest. Come on, by eighteen you should be getting ready to be an adult, right? You can still have your fun, but don't forget the important things like college, getting a job for pocket money for emergencies, gas, those kinds of things. Can't rely on your parents forever. Even though they'll always be here to help you when you need them because they're your parents.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Jessie looks around, trying to keep calm as best as she can. While actually being inside the room, she could actually hear some of the moans and gasps from the couples. She takes a small step back, ready to turn and run when she stopped and focused a bit more on some of the people. She saw one woman's face, recognizing her as one of the neighbors down the road, Misty. Jessie couldn't place a name to the male she was with, but she knew it wasn't her husband. Her gaze then moves to the pair of women together and she recognized one almost instantly. There was only one woman she knew with beautiful fire-like hair like hers. She's seen her in-ring action from television and right up close at live events and shows many times now, and there was next to no way she wouldn't recognize her now. Becky Lynch.

One of the top Women's wrestlers for WWE, on the SmackDown Live roster. She was here, in her house! Granted she was currently in the middle of a rather intimate moment with... Wait. Charlotte? Charlotte Flair? You know, Jessie should have guessed they had a thing together, considering their close relationship. Wait, that's not the point right now! There were already two WWE wrestlers here, in her house! How is that evening happening, period? She didn't enter any contest to have them come over, and neither have her parents from her past knowledge. The teen definitely didn't know them personally, so that doesn't explain anything at all as to why they were here.

On that note, however, she then looks around towards the male threesome and recognized the three faces in a flash. Dean, Roman, and Seth. The members of Shield. Again, she should have known that was likely a thing. It also brought up another question, considering Jessie was well aware Roman and Dean were married, so... where were their wives? Did they know about any of this? Were they just fine with this? Quite frankly, should the young girl be so concerned about their home lives, probably not, but when you're standing in your living room, watching a bunch of people just having sex everywhere they could in your house, with people who are definitely not their marital partners, you start to wonder. Which brings the next question, if Renee and Roman's wife are somewhere around here? Maybe that question shouldn't be very high on the list of questions Jessie had in mind, but it was still important! Not for her particularly, but just as a general question. If they were a part of... whatever this was, they should be aware of it, right? At least she would think so. Dean and Roman both seemed so loyal and loving to their wives, it doesn't make sense for them to just so openly and blatantly cheat, especially in front of and with people they work with.

Either way, it was around that time that Jessie decided it was about time for her to run to the sanctuary of her room. In the back of her mind, she was pretty scared that she'd suddenly burst in on someone having sex... Oh God, in her bed?! The guests had to have some kind of decency and know better than to have sex in the bed of their host's and hostess's daughter, right? That just made sense, like, maybe some kind of penalty for doing so? Banned from the... party? Sure, party. They get banned from participating in the party. Maybe? How the hell is she supposed to know the rules to these things?! She just walked into it! Although, the next question that came to mind right after that happened to be, has anyone had sex in her bed while she was away before? There's been more opportunity for it to happen than Jessie would like to think about if she was perfectly honest. After all, if she didn't have anyone over at her house, she was hanging out with her friends at their houses. The idea that there could have easily been multiple people having sex in her bed was actually pretty disturbing, to say the least.

The dirty blond woman did her best to push the thoughts out of her mind while she runs to her room. She stopped, deciding to give a knock at the door. Ironic. She was having to knock on the door to her own bedroom. This is what happens when you have to figure out if there's strangely someone else in your room while you were away. And she really didn't feel like walking in on anyone else at the moment. There wasn't any answer after she knocked on the door, which Jessie took as a good sign. After that, she opened up the door to her bedroom, took a deep breath and waited. No movement. She clicks on the light and lets out a sigh of relief. No one was in her bedroom, it was just hers for now. Thank God. She needed to think after what she just witnessed going on.

She closes her bedroom door and looks around her room. Pastel pink walls with a white trim. Her bed was a queen size, with a canopy that hung overhead, curtains streaming from a center point and to either side of the bed. A bed fit for a princess, her parents always said. They had known how much their little girl had always loved seeing canopies over beds and allowed her to have one of her own. And up on the ceiling was the same symbol that was shown all over the kingdom Rapunzel was from. There were also other little things which were throwbacks to other Disney films along her room, as Disney is easily a favorite of hers as well. She loved listening to the music, watching the different princesses as time goes by, on top of experiencing their journeys along with them. Since she was a little girl she's always had a fascination and love for the princesses, a few Halloweens having dressed as a few. She walks over to her large white makeup desk, taking a look in the mirror.

Apart from looking a bit pale and sheepish from the experience, she at least recognized her face all the same. Rounded, with a little nose and larger eyes, almost doe-like. She personally loved doing makeup more to highlight her facial features and give everyone something to look at and adore. After all, her face had very soft features, giving a kind of innocent and sweet look, as most people seemed to describe her. She currently had some rosy pink blush on her cheeks, glowing and sparkly light highlighter under her eyes. Her eyes are dusted with pink and a light violet shadow, black eyeliner for a cat's eye, and black mascara. Her blue eyes scanned down over the rest of her form, more on the curvy side of the spectrum, which seemed to always be a tossup between a positive or negative reaction. At this point in her life though? She's come to love her body and all of its beautiful curves. It's taken a long time in the beginning of her life, some bullying and negative words. However, with more time to really know that her body wasn't something to be ashamed of, hide in baggy clothing and disappear into the background, she's happier with it. And she embraces her curves and beauty and to be more confident in herself. As soon as she had done that, she held a much more positive look on life. She brushes a hand through her shoulder-length hair and takes another deep breath, walking around her room slowly for a second.

"Okay... I'm back home. Only to walk in, and there's a bunch of naked couples... all around the living room. And there are even more cars in the driveway," Jessie first started to tell herself, in an attempt to keep herself calm. She clasps her hands together and gives them a squeeze, closing her eyes. "And among them... There were actual WWE wrestlers participating. I've already seen four, and this isn't including any more who may be here too. For all I know, there's a good number more of them here somewhere, and I don't know where. And..."

Then there's another pause, the only sound being her personal thoughts, as well as the constant beats of the music as it continues on. She couldn't believe that this hadn't come to her mind earlier! It was such an obvious little fact, that had to be why. But with all of this going on the next big mystery happened to be this...

How did her parents know WWE wrestlers personally? Again, no contest was won, and they were just here... having sex in their house. And clearly, they were comfortable enough in the house that this was a regular thing, and everyone understood that. Which made her wonder how long this has actually been going on. How long have her parents actually been close to the wrestlers and why have they never told her about it? They know wrestling is her passion and love in life, and yet they kept something so amazing that they are close friends to them from her? Were they worried about her making a fool of herself? Were they scared to tell her how they had met? Did they meet doing... whatever this was at another place and party? Were they ashamed of it by some chance? Well, they were possibly ashamed of the lifestyle they had chosen, if it was definitely confirmed it was them. It had to be them though, right? Or again, maybe they trusted some friend to have a party without knowing the lengths of the party. That was always a possibility.

Jessie takes another deep breath before slipping her shoes off and leaving them beside her bed. She put her socks into her tennis shoes and moved towards the window to look outside. Well, that possibly wasn't the best idea she's ever had. The instant she looked outside she was greeted with another scene of people having sex all along the deck of the pool in chairs and such. When she saw a group of two guys and one woman she gaped for a second, her eyes stretched wide in shock. She recognized one of the men in that group as being an old WWE Superstar, Edge, as a matter of fact. But more shockingly was the woman in the middle of the two guys. When the teen studied her a little more she found she recognized her. And it definitely tore a hole in her idea that her parents didn't know of the party. Right in the middle of the two men, the woman taking them from, well, both ends... It was her mother. For a long moment, Jessie couldn't tear her gaze away from them, her heart racing in her chest. She was already starting to feel a lot warmer from the situation, and it seemed like each new revelation made her that much hotter. It was getting to the point slowly that her clothes were almost uncomfortable on her. Hell, she was wearing a simple strapless short sun-dress that was loose and flowing material and she was getting hot. She shakes her head, her shoulder length hair flying across her face lightly. She sucks in another breath and bites her tongue. Oh, God... Okay, okay, so she found her Mom. That left one person left to find.

Jessie steels up her nerves and she decides to look around the party around the pool. A few more people were easy to recognize, even this one girl she swears she went to high school with a few years back. The girl was older than her, she remembered, being a senior when she was still a freshman. The only reason she knew her at all was because they had one elective together, chorus. They met during after-school rehearsals, as well as when their school concerts were going on. She was nice enough, but definitely one of those preppy, hot, popular girls. She had a new boy on her arm every month, it felt like. Jessie had a feeling back then she knew why, but never wanted to be a judgmental type. Now she guessed if she was at this party it kind of confirmed it in a way. Oh well, whatever made her happy, right? It was her life, not Jessie's, and she could live it however she wanted.

After another few looks, the dirty blond girl finally found her father. He was a bit further away from where her Mom was, but he was currently having sex with this beautiful blond woman. It took a second to recognize who it was but realized pretty quick the beautiful woman was non-other than Lana. Damn, her Dad was definitely picking a good woman to be with if he chose her. Although it looked like Beth Phoenix was getting a little lonely and wanted to join their fun, as she went over to wrap her arms around him and kiss all along his shoulder blades. She then proceeded to grind her body as close to him as she could, nibbling on his earlobe. Her father tilted his head back in order to give her a kiss, though his current one-on-one partner didn't seem too thrilled to have the attention off of her. She appears to scratch her nails down his chest before attacking his neck in bites and kisses.

Jessie pries herself away from the window and shakily sits down on her bed. God, she hated to admit it, however, it was completely undeniable now. She was absolutely turned on from the sights all around her. She wasn't a stranger to sex per say, but she was still very much a virgin. Sure, she's experimented a bit with masturbation, watched a bit of porn now and then, but she has yet to have sex herself. It was something she had been pretty sure about that she wouldn't want to do until she was actually out of school. She had this idea of a beautiful future that she really wished to achieve before she thought of having sex. After all, with sex came the possible responsibility of a child. Sure, she was on her birth control and had been consistently for a few months now. That didn't mean that the pill couldn't fail at some point, ad it would just be awful to bring a baby into an unstable home life! Or make it to where her parents had to help her raise another child when they were already so busy themselves. It wouldn't be fair to them if they had to be just as responsible for a new baby as her when Jessie wasn't ready for a baby by any stretch of the margin. Jessie didn't have a job yet, she didn't have her own apartment, she hasn't graduated high school yet... Gosh, if she had a baby now, it would throw a big wrench in a lot of the future plans Jessie had to go to college and get started on a degree. She still had a few ideas for what she wants to be and planned on talking to her parents more about career ideas. But that's been why she's kind of put off having sex.

Now here she was, presented to her family having a party, a... what was it called... A Swingers Party, wasn't? Yes! Swingers! And Jessie wasn't too sure what to think. She had no idea her parents were into this sort of thing. Well, okay, it isn't too often parents admit to being interested in being a swinger, right? Not exactly the kind of conversation that comes up at the dinner table, after all. So, when would have been a good time to ever talk about it? Maybe they were worried about how she would have felt about it. But she was their child! How could she not understand? Well, okay, besides the fact that it was outside of the norm. Point being, they should have come clean to their adult only child! She's always been honest with them, the least they could do was be as honest to her as she's been to them. Even though this was... really one of the only few secrets they've kept from her. Even she could admit that, so that's not bad. Especially when compared to some of her friends' parents.

Okay, still not the point!

Jessie slowly brings a hand to her arm, giving it a hard pinch. Then came a small yelp of pain from her. Okay. Still definitely not a dream. The dirty blond woman moved back over to her bed, brushing away the curtain and taking a seat. What should her next move be? She can't go and confront her parents, god knows that would be incredibly embarrassing for them. And not only that-

Someone turned the knob of her bedroom. Jessie's heart started racing in her chest, her blue eyes stretching wide while she crawled back to the top of her bed, sitting on one of the many pillows. She thought she heard a laugh faintly from a female on the other side, a male's voice along with it. Oh god, oh god, oh god, who was coming into her room without them knowing she was here?! She did her best to steel up her nerves and courage, even though she wanted nothing more than to jump into her closet and pretend nothing was happening, and that two strangers were about to have sex in her bedroom. The door swings open. The first in the doorway was a brown-haired male, his back turned at first while he led a woman in. When he turned his head towards the room, Jessie recognized him in an instant.

Sami Zayn.

Sami Zayn had just walked into her bedroom, right here, right now, and he was with... Wait. Carmella? The Princess of Staten Island? Well, okay, that kind of fit, honestly, when you consider that out of many of the wrestlers, Sami is one of a few who would definitely treat her like the little princess she wants to be treated as zero questions asked. He was a sweetheart and gentleman at heart, and most people have seen that ring true with him on more than one occasion. The female wrestler was holding onto his arm, practically jumping into the bedroom, while the male seemed to stop and look towards Jessie in surprise. Carmella hadn't quite looked in the direction of the bed quite yet, so she was still unaware of their little surprise guest.

"Hey, come on, Sami, what's the hold-up?" she questions before looking over finally and blinking. "Oh." Well, that was the best reaction that could have been given, maybe?

"Hey, I... don't think I recognize you from earlier, before the whole thing started," Sami started off, tilting his head a bit curiously. A bit of confusion was clearly circling in his eyes. He was obviously trying to piece something together.

"I, uh, well..." the younger woman started off, while the older female jumped in.

"Are ya sure? She seems familiar from somewhere here... Could'a sworn I saw her face," The Princess comments, putting a finger to her chin and studying Jessie closely. Well, great, now they both were trying to figure out where she was from. They had to be talking about the pictures of her plastered all over the place, considering she was, as previously stated, the only child of the family.

"No, I wasn't here earlier. My name is Jessie. I'm... Gary and Nancy's daughter," she finally introduces herself, slowly moving so her body language was a little more open and friendly, instead of just closing in one herself like she had been doing. That was when Carmella snapped her fingers as if having an 'Ah hah!' moment, looking towards her current partner and grinning.

"Hah, I knew I recognized her! I don't forget a pretty face, Sami," she goes on, flashing the now blushing dirty blond a grin. She then hums and decides to go over and join her on the bed. "Hey... Weren't you suppose to be with friends or something? That's what Gary and Nancy said. You're home pretty early, girlie."

"Mella, that's not really any of our business, you know, we just met her," he scolds lightly, frowning a bit towards the youngest of their mini group. He hadn't made a move to join them on the bed yet.

"No, no, it's fine, really. I ended up coming home early, obviously, but it was because one of the girls wasn't feeling good. We didn't want to keep going without her, so we decided to disperse. But it was only by a couple hours earlier," Jessie explains to them. Clearly, those few hours early was way more critical than she initially anticipated. "So, yeah, came home and... this was going on." She gestures towards the window, points downstairs, giving them the picture of what she meant. They got it loud an clear.

"Right, they never told you about the parties... Uh, if it helps it's only been going on for... about six years?" Carmella tries to reassure her with a faint grin, knowing it probably wouldn't do much. And she was right there. Six years? This has been going on that long? Her expression must have given away her shock and bit of hurt, as Sami seemed to finally close the door and move over to them. He rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Jessie... I'm sure they've wanted to tell you, really. Just... didn't know the way to bring it up, you know? But it was never meant to hurt you. I'm sure they felt awful about lying to you. Bet they were also waiting for you to be old enough to fully get it, you know? But they are really good people, and I know they didn't do this to upset you," he told her with a smile, moving to kneel beside the bed. He did make some good points, after all. Jessie looks over towards him and smiles a bit.

"You're right. I guess I just wish they would have told me, but life doesn't always let that happen. I can't be upset with them, but I wish I had more explanation, you know?" she tells him, looking between both wrestlers. "Guess walking in with no warning doesn't really help much."

"Well, hey, anyone would be confused, right? Maybe... you just need some of the party goers to bring you in slowly to the whole thing?" Carmella then suggests with a mischievous little grin. Sami gives her a bit of a "Are you really going there right now with her?" look, before looking back to Jessie. The younger girl blinked, leaning back a bit as she processed what the older woman was suggesting.

"You mean... Join in on the... Swingers Party?" she asks slowly. Carmella gives a shrug and nods.

"You're eighteen, right? Your parents mentioned it a while back. Where's the harm in joining the fun, huh?" she points out to her, reaching over to take her hand.

"Carmella, don't pressure her. This is all up to Jessie," Sami warns her, giving her a stern look. He then looks back to the teen, noticing her nervous look. He gives her a softer smile and nods. "This is all up to you, Jessie. If... you really want to experience the party all the way, we'd give you that experience. But only if you want to."

"We promise to make it fun, Doll. And if you want to, and then feel uncomfortable during, we stop, one hundred percent. Your call," Carmella adds in with a nod. Jessie bites her bottom lip a bit, looking between the two of them nervously. She wasn't too sure what to say right then. One problem that came to mind was the fact that she had a boyfriend. She wasn't single! But... neither were most of the people here, she was assuming. Wasn't that kind of the point of a Swingers Party? Usually, couples coming together to have a little fun? Was supposed to spice up a relationship, while also building a kind of trust, knowing that at the end of the night, they were together. Something like that. But her boyfriend wasn't here...

But when would be her next chance to experience something like this? To have sex with not just Sami Zayn and Carmella... but maybe some other Superstars too? She'd be lying if she said that wasn't some kind of sexual fantasy of hers. This was her chance, considering she wasn't sure when the next party was where this many of the wrestlers could be here.

Jessie just prayed that this wouldn't end up being some kind of mistake... She knew she had taken her birth control today, for sure.

She takes a deep breath and looks to them before giving a nod. "Okay. Are... there any rules?" she finally asks them, Carmella immediately grinning in delight.

"All males wear condoms, no one forces any kind of sexual act unless the partner or partners condone it, stop if told to, if there's any kind of BDSM make sure you take care of your partner, establish your own rules and boundaries, have fun," Sami recites for her, making the dirty blond wonder just how many of these parties he's been to here if he remembered them that well. Or maybe this was his first one, and he paid especially close attention to the rules. And the rules sounded simple enough. "Also, your room was technically off limits, Mella and I didn't realize that this was your room until we opened it up."

Oh, her parents really did make sure that her own room was a no-no when it came to these parties. That was really nice of them, but that definitely made sense. They wouldn't just let strangers have sex in their only child's room, especially in her bed. Even if they did wash everything afterward.

"You still in, Doll?" the older woman asks the young adult eagerly. Her brown eyes searched Jessie's blue ones a moment, wanting to be sure the other member was completely okay with this. The younger female was still pretty nervous about the whole thing, but she was pretty sure about it. This was it. She gives a firm nod and glances between them both.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in."

Carmella nods and moves in towards her a moment, gently brushing Jessie's bangs out of her eyes and winking.

"Alright. Well, we promise to take special care of you, doll. Safe to guess this is your first time? No shame in it," the older woman comments, waiting for some kind of answer. The younger gives a nod. "First time... Well, like I said, we'll take special care of you, okay? Trust us?" Another nod.

"Good," the female Superstar hums before leaning in and giving her a kiss. It caught Jessie off guard for a split second before she returned the kiss. Carmella's lips were soft, with a faint taste of cherries, likely from the lip gloss she was wearing. The younger girl's eyes slipped closed as she leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her. Her heart was beating faster than she felt like she could count in that moment. She feels Carmella slip one of her own hands into her short dirty blond hair, bringing the younger girl closer to her. It was first a gentle, testing kiss, similar to a knock at the door. Once a few moments passed, or what felt like a lifetime, the little knock turned into Carmella's tongue brushing over Jessie's lips, now testing the doorknob. Was the door unlocked and allowed to be open, or would Jessie keep her outside? The answer came quickly, even a bit eagerly, while the eighteen-year-old parted her lips to allow the older woman's curious and warm tongue to slip inside. The other woman was clearly a highly experienced kisser, given how quickly she took control and how easy it came to her. There was a kind of elegance and grace she took to exploring the younger partner's mouth, wanting to be thorough but also careful and gentle. She didn't want to make Jessie recoil immediately or freak her out. Just keeping it simple, to begin with, and the dirty blond appreciated it. The younger girl softly runs a hand through Carmella's long blond hair, curling her fingers into it, giving a soft tug. Nothing to cause pain, but perhaps just enough to bring her into the motion when she did tug. That little pull seemed to be a green light for the more dominating woman to further the kiss, adding more passion and vigor in the kiss, enough to make Jessie feel breathless in the kiss. She felt like she had to hold the Princess of Staten Island a little closer just to keep afloat and rise higher towards that Cloud 9 feeling this sort of thing was meant to bring. She's already started to pull away from all of the confusion enough to relax and enjoy the ride. If you can't beat them, join them.

Carmella pulled away, and it felt way too soon. Jessie tried to lean in and keep kissing her, only to pout when instead of the soft pair of the woman's lips met her own, she felt a finger be placed against her lips. A little disappointing, but her blue eyes flick upwards to meet playful hazel ones, while the older woman chuckles.

"Aw, you're cute when you pout. But come on, doll, I can tell you're excited but one step at a time," she coos lightly before sitting back a moment to slip off her jacket that she had been wearing. "Not to mention, we can't forget our other member here."

Sami was sitting patiently, giving the girls their own one on one time together. When he was mentioned, he lifts his hands and shakes his head, chuckling. "No, no, don't mind me. I'm still having fun," he replies, leaning back a bit and putting his hands behind him to keep him propped up. Jessie could see the interested little gleam in his eyes as he watched the pair. Although, she had to admit, just watching and not being involved in the REAL fun couldn't be, well, al that fun. She wasn't sure how he could be having much fun without them. Carmella seemed to have a similar mindset, as she tilted her head at him. Either that or maybe the two women were a little bit more attention-hungry than he was. Maybe. 'He would have the patience to wait his turn. Though that shouldn't be the complete case here.' Jessie decided.

She got on her hands and knees in order to crawl around Carmella and reach the male member of their party, looking to him. Their eyes met for a moment, locked on with each other's. It looked like Sami was going to say something, but he didn't really get that chance. At least, the younger member didn't give him that time. She just reacted, moving to be on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. In the next instant, she had her lips on his, pressing closer to him. The older male's arms wrapped around the curvy woman in his lap as soon as their lips connected, returning the kiss, and holding her close to his chest. When she felt his tongue press against her lips, begging for entry, she wanted to smirk and snicker. 'Didn't take much to break through that patience he clearly wanted to show.' she thought, as her lips parted, the kiss deepening. Then again, as soon as she kissed Carmella, it was like a switch flicked 'ON' for her. Jessie's own bit of innocence seemed to disappear, as well as her nerves, considering she made the first move with Sami, without any second thought. It just felt... right, in a sense, no matter how cliché that sounded. What more could be expected?

Well, to include the idea that both she and Carmella were a little bit more attention needing than they both wanted to admit, the female Superstar could be felt moving over to the kissing pair, as told by how the bed compressed with her weight. The older woman brushed some of Jessie's short blond hair aside in order to start kissing all along her neck. It caused a small gasp to come from the eighteen-year-old, a little surprised to feel the other set of lips on her. What surprised her a bit more though was when she felt the woman's soft hands slide up the shirt Jessie was wearing, curving around the teen's breasts, and giving a soft squeeze. A small moan tumbled from Jessie's lips, her heart racing faster as she continued to kiss their male partner. She was almost too distracted to hear Carmella's chuckle as she then says in a breathier tone, "Awww, the little doll is pretty vocal already, let's you know what she likes. Let me get her shirt off, Sami." That was the only way that the male Superstar seemed willing to stop kissing her at the moment, pulling back and nodding. Before Jessie could register, the soft hands moved to start pulling off her shirt, leaving her black lace bra on for the moment. The older woman gave a nod towards Sami, as she tossed Jessie's shirt aside and began removing her own. Sami understood the hint and he removed his own shirt, leaving the three of them topless to begin with.

Carmella ran her hands down the contours of Jessie's bare torso, kissing across her shoulder blades in the process. "Well, aren't you a pretty sight~? Don't you think so Sami?" she purrs, glancing towards Sami who gave a nod, as his brown eyes went over their younger partner.

"Beautiful. Without a doubt," he agrees, moving his hands from her hips up to her breasts. He slides them past her bra and gives them a soft squeeze before massaging them. Jessie closes her eyes and tilts her head back, enjoying the moment, letting out a content breath. She shivers as she felt the attention given to her. Her breath hitches when Carmella was back at her neck, giving a bite and making Jessie moan. She didn't even feel when the woman unsnapped her bra from the back, so Sami could slip it off of her, giving them a full view of her breasts. The male leans in and presses his lips to the teen's exposed chest, feeling her squirm slightly before he licks up to her nipple. His mouth wraps around the bed, his tongue brushing over her nipple, listening to her gasps a bit and arch her back into him. Jessie's cheeks were burning a bright red, not used to anyone touching her in such an intimate way, doing such little things that both make her body tense up and then relax at the same time.

"That a girl..." Carmella coos into Jessie's ear as she started to remove her own leopard print bra. The older woman had decided on moving over to Jessie's side then. She then slowly takes one of Jessie's hands and brings it up to one of her boobs, kissing her cheek. "Don't be scared to explore, doll. Have fun, experiment." The teen gives the woman's boob a small squeeze before moving a bit, so her thumb could brush across her nip. It was almost a bit distracting to feel Sami continue to explore her own body, having switched to give her other breast the same attention as the other. Carmella moved in to give her a hard, deep kiss. With Jessie completely distracted, her hands were free to do a bit of exploring as well. The older female's hands went lower, popping open her jeans and slowly undoing the zipper. When her fingers lightly pressed against the front of Jessie's black and white spotted panties, she was pleased to feel how wet they were. Probably close to how wet her own were.

"Oh, Sami, you should feel how excited our little doll is," she hums, having broken the kiss to leave Jessie panting for air.

"Is that so?" he asks, pulling back from the younger one's chest to give a chuckle. He looks over to Jessie, able to see that slightly dazed, aroused expression across her face, complete with the flush in her cheeks. With a single motion, he moved the young woman to have her laying down on her back, Carmella moving around to where her head was resting, while he stayed on her lower half. It was clear the dirty blonde was confused by the change of position, but she held no objections while Sami removed both her pants and panties in a single swoop. The two wrestlers looked over the now completely bare woman before them, watching how her chest rose and fell with a bit of a shallow breath, blue eyes lustful. Carmella was a little more restless, deciding on at least removing her pants to be more comfortable.

"Come on Sami, there's no way you're comfortable. Besides, give Jessie a little show, hm~?" she teases him, leaning over the teen to give Sami a kiss on the lips. It was very obvious who called the shots in this partnership, further proved by when the male partner started to unbutton and slip off his jeans, Jessie able to see his erection more clearly. It made her catch her breath in her throat, biting her lip as she just imagined feeling his cock inside of her. She didn't realize it, but she had whimpered a bit with desire, catching her partners' attention immediately. They looked down at her and chuckled.

"We didn't forget you, Doll~" Carmella assures her, leaning down to kiss her, her hands returning to the teen's large breasts, giving them a squeeze of reassurance. One of Sami's hands moves to Jessie's crotch, his fingers pressing a bit over her through her panties, rubbing up and down slowly. He watched how her thighs clenched up a bit, trembling from the touch, and hearing her moans through the kiss she shared with Carmella. He slowly slips his thumbs under the sides of her panties, slipping them down off of her and revealing her wet core. Licking his lip, he first uses his hands to slide her legs apart, opening her up more. One hand slides down her thighs softly, his fingertips tracing over her sensitive, bare skin. Now he could really feel her shaking a bit.

"Carmella, pull back. I want to hear her," he tells her, his voice huskier with desire. When she did pull back from the kiss, he moves down to kiss down her waist and slowly meets her clit first, running his tongue over it. She arched up into his motions, moans falling from her lips. He played with the small bundle of nerves, his hand that was on her thigh moving to tease over her wet slit. When he gave a small suck to her clit, he slipped a finger inside of her slowly, giving her time to adjust.

"F-Fuck!" Jessie gasps out, as she presses her hips down some, wanting more from him. Carmella watched them, her core throbbing a bit with pleasure. She slipped a hand into her panties, sticking a finger inside and humming with pleasure.

"That's it, baby doll, bet it feels amazing, hm~?" she purrs. She didn't expect a real, verbal response from the younger woman, just so long as she was having fun. Judging by her moans and how Sami had transitioned into pressing two fingers inside of her and thrusting at an even pace, she was enjoying it. This time around was about introducing Jessie into the fun, making it all about her for now. Baby steps.

"G-God, please, Sami..!" Jessie suddenly pleaded out, her moans transitioning with an edge of desperation behind them. "N-No more teasing!" That was one way to show how much she really wanted it. Sami looked up to her, his fingers curling inside of her as he thrusts them into her once more.

"No more teasing?" he echoes her in an almost playful tone. Carmella smirks, her dark hazel eyes looking towards their male partner, snickering softly.

"Our pretty little doll is ready, I think. Why keep her waiting?" she comments, slowly removing her panties. Well, if Carmella was sure, Sami decided to take her lead. He first slips his fingers out of Jessie's core, licking them clean as he removed his boxers. Jessie was breathing hard, the blush that once was just on her cheeks had spread to her chest as she sat up a moment. Before Sami moved to get something out of his pants pocket, she kissed him hard, moaning a bit when she first tasted the lingering bit of herself from his mouth. Carmella's hands were on her once more, softly pulling her back from him and laying her back down.

"Let him get ready," she teases before kissing the teen to keep her busy. What surprised her then was when she felt a curious hand go to rub over Carmella's folds before gently pushing two fingers into her. There came a small hitch in the older woman's breathing when she feels Jessie's fingers inside of her. "M-Mmm... Having fun there?"

"Was making sure you did," Jessie says a bit breathlessly, pushing her fingers in and out of Carmella in a steady rhythm. The older woman leans down in order to be able to give the younger a kiss. Her hands move to caress the younger woman's breasts as they kiss. In the meantime, Sami had pulled out the condom that he had kept in his back pocket, opening the package before slipping the rubber on. He turned his attention back to the two women, chuckling softly when he noticed their current make-out session and hands all over each other. To get Jessie's attention once more, he slipped back onto the bed, running his hands up Jessie's legs lightly. Her legs reacted, moving a bit and it pulled them out of their kiss, their eyes on him. The male Superstar moves up to position himself between the younger woman's legs.

"Ready, baby girl?" he asks her, getting a nervous but eager nod. "Alright, now while I take care of you... You'll be taking care of Carmella, got it?" The dirty blond looked at him a bit curiously at first, but while he positioned himself, so the head of his cock pressed against her opening, but not inside quite yet, Carmella had started to move from her position. She moved so Jessie's fingers were out of her, first taking the time to suck the wet digits clean. The older woman then gave her a quick kiss before moving to sit a bit above her, so her lips were positioned above Jessie's mouth. The young woman's eyes widened when she figured out what was expected, though squirming a bit while she, a bit impatiently, waited for the man's shaft to press into her. He seemed to get the message as he carefully began to press inside of her, moaning some when he felt how tightly her wet core wrapped around him. Jessie hissed slightly through her teeth, her hands moving to grab at Carmella's thighs, gripping a bit tightly. So as to not ignore the need the older woman had, she moved her neck up a bit to then run her tongue over her slit, letting her tongue plunge inside her a bit deeper as she tasted the woman. Hearing the female Superstar's sighs and small moans while the younger pleased her, Jessie grew more confident, quickening her pace a bit, eagerly.

Sami gave Jessie time to be adjusted and comfortable before he started to pull out of her a bit and push back inside. He kept the pace slower, not wanting to cause her too much discomfort, as it was her first time. Though with how enthusiastic she had been so far, it wouldn't be much longer before she would be ready for almost anything. He could hear both of the women's moans of pleasure in the room, his own hands moving to hold on to Jessie's hips as he son began to thrust into her faster. He could tell it was distracting her from eating out Carmella, but he also knew the older woman's words earlier stating how this time was about pleasing Jessie more or less. He reaches one hand over to bring Carmella over to him, hand on the back of her head while he kisses her deeply. He moans some against the other wrestler's lips, giving a pull to her hair and hearing her gasp in pleasure at the slight sting that came with the pull. She always did have a thing for pain, from what Sami had learned about her. He breaks the kiss in order to pull her hair harder, enough for her to have to tilt her back from the motion, hissing at the pain and biting her bottom lip. Jessie whimpered as she felt the pleasure building up within her, giving Carmella's thighs another squeeze, laying her head back in order to catch her breath as she moans in pleasure. The male partner of the three looks back to Jessie, moving his hand down to rub over her clit as he continued to move in and out of her, watching her reactions. She arched into him more, crying out in pleasure then as the heat spread throughout her body, pooling in her core. Her thighs were shaking once more, her edge coming that bit closer with each precise stroke over her clit and thrust into her.

"F-Fuck, fuck, Sami! I-I'm so...!" she panted out, trying to find her words, almost dizzy from the pleasure. Carmella had moved to sit beside her once more, her hands groping Jessie's chest once more as she gave her another hard kiss, their tongues now battling for dominance, back and forth. When it broke to give the younger a chance to breathe again, the older woman smirks.

"Just let go, baby doll, you're doing so good. Relax, ride it out~" she coos, moving one of her hands down to take over with rubbing and playing with Jessie's clit, so Sami could grip on her hips once more. It was when Carmella began rubbing her too that the pleasure started to become too much, the woman seemed to figure out exactly how to brush her clit to spike the younger woman's pleasure. Within a few more moments, Jessie was crying out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, the built-up pressure releasing, her walls around the man's length pulsing all around him. The two wrestlers let her ride it out before giving her time to catch her breath. When the teen was still, panting for breath, the male pulled out of her carefully, giving her a kiss. After that, Carmella gave her a kiss as well.

"Good girl," Carmella coos softly, petting her hair before gently nudging her a bit to help her over to one side of the bed. "Give us just a minute to finish each other off, okay~?" Jessie nods, currently just enjoying the feeling still as she was still feeling a bit high from her release. She glanced over in time to see the two making-out while the woman pushed Sami back on his back, positioning herself over his stiff and slickened shaft. Her arms were wrapped around him, running her nails over his back while she sinks down on him, causing them both to moan in pleasure. The younger of the three watched as Carmella set her pace, riding his cock. She pressed close to him, moaning as she went up and down on him, arching her back and panting heavily. Sami thrusts up to meet her now and then, his hands on her hips to help her motions giving her ass a smack, watching as she cries out a bit and gripped onto him tighter. With time Jessie could hear Carmella's moans get a bit louder, more erratic, as well as her thrusts, Sami moving so he could bring her close, kissing her hard as the woman squirmed and started to slow down some, eventually becoming still as they kissed. He slowly moved to lay her down beneath him, giving a few more thrusts as he came to his climax as well. From there, they slowly pulled back from each other, Sami carefully removing the condom and tying it off. He saw the trash can next to the bed, tossing the condom inside before the pair moved to join Jessie, both giving her a kiss before the three laid together to bask in the afterglow a moment, steadying their breaths.

"So... Having fun, yet?" Carmella asks Jessie with a small grin. The teen gives a nod.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I'm going to have a lot more fun too, in a minute."


End file.
